Karma
by DobleWhammy
Summary: En la sentencia kármica ninguno de ellos puede escapar, pero el mismo Karma, ¿Puede huir de sus propios males? Quizás aquel respetuoso soldado podría responder a su duda.


*****Karma*****

_**(**__En la sentencia kármica ningún de ellos puede escapar, pero el mismo Karma, ¿Puede huir de sus propios males? Quizás aquel respetuoso soldado podría responder a su duda.__**)**_

_*Summary*_

*****Karma*****

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia (AAA): **Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen, sino a Mondo Media y sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia se desarrolla plenamente en un universo alterno donde ellos son humanos, o cualquier ser fantástico que pueda explicarse en los relatos que se presentaran luego del título del capítulo respectivo.

*****Karma*****

Cof, cof, cof, lo sé, lo sé por demás, están irritados algunos, otros no comprender el porqué de estas palabras escritas, pero los siguientes Fics a mencionar tendrán los siguientes destinos:

_**Sálvame: **__tendrá continuación, aun no lo termine._

_**Voces en el Interior: **__Tiene continuación, solo debo arreglar cosillas._

_**Te encontraremos: **__El capitulo 3, lo iniciare mañana (26/1/2014) así que posee continuación._

_**Así, que en pocas palabras, sí! Los Fics mencionados poseen sus continuaciones que intentare traerlos esta semana que inicia mañana.**_

Aclaro esto de ante mano, para quienes siguieron esos Fics y me odiaron a morir por no poder seguirles las correspondientes continuaciones, pero alégrense que los tengan si los desean seguir siguiendo nwn!

Por otra parte, traje esta pequeña historia de escasos capítulos. Si les gusta la idea de esto, solo déjenme sus opiniones al respecto, y así sabré si darles una continuación o dejarlos simplemente en el almacén del olvido completo.

Espero simplemente que les guste, cualquier duda será respondida en el siguiente capítulo si lo desean.

Sin más preámbulos, la historia… (Nos leemos abajo)

_*****Karma*****_

"_No puedo creer lo que veo en tus ojos, ¿Sera verdad?, ¿Sera mentira?_

_Deja ese cuchillo de lado y abrázame una vez más_

_Quiero creer que esto, simplemente no es el final"_

_Introducción a World —The Brothers—_

—_**Karma: Capitulo 1—**_

_*****Ellos*****_

"— _¡Solo quiero tener una vida, un descanso! — Exaltaba frenética, una desesperada y sumamente frágil joven, mientras sujetaba con fuerte delicadeza sus enredados cabellos fuego — ¡No te pido que me quites el cargo, ya que es sumamente imposible! — Agregaba a su frenesí de rabia, mas palabras articuladas con sumo dolor — ¡Solo quiero olvidarme de quien soy por unos días, no te pido un milenio!... — Suspiró débilmente, se sentía un poco exhausta realizar un acto de aclaración elevando la voz tan fuerte. Cosa que ella, no era de ser así — Solo… solo te pido una semana… — Finalizó casi soltando una lagrima, mientras se abrazaba débilmente a ella misma._

_Debía de aceptar que esa bajeza, dolía de una manera muy cruel._

_El joven a quien dirigía sus bruscas palabras solo suspiro con un crudo silencio seguido mientras pasaba con firmeza y seguridad su mano derecha por su pequeña melena rojiza._

_Sin más, dio una simple sonrisa._

— _Solo será una pequeña semana. Cuando se cumpla por completo el periodo, solicitare tu presencia de nuevo en este lugar — Dejando en claro cada una de sus palabras con una seriedad inminente de él, tomó asiento relajado en un pequeño sillón azulado, con detalles grises de estrellas, y un muy abultado respaldo inmenso, con cuernos de costado, y un extraño gesto a una sonrisa enfermiza humana — Solo una semana Flaky — Finalizó antes de reacomodarse en su peculiar asiento._

— _¿Flaky? — Murmuró la pequeña de ojos carmines antes de notar como simplemente el hombre frente a ella solo le asentía — Ese… es mi nombre de humana — Razonó antes de verlo una vez más a los ojos, fijamente — Gracias U…. — Inició débilmente antes de ser frenadas sus palabras, por aquel ser._

— _Ahora, simplemente dime Splendont — Y el silencio reino._

_Splendont… ¿Qué tipo de nombre era ese para un ente así? Ella no lo supo, pero simplemente acepto. Si él lo decía, las cosas tenían, debían, y podían ser así._

_Él, y sobre todo __**ÉL **__tenía el poder sobre todo. _

_Sobre todo el gran e insuperable Infinito."_

_*****Ellos*****_

— "Tuve que llorarle para que cumpliera mi pedido" — Pensó la joven mientras suspiraba con cansancio, y caminaba con suma lentitud hacia la entrada de un pequeño y simple pueblo. — "Pero aun así" — Elevando la mirada a un precario pero llamativo cartel de bienvenida, ella, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una tenue y temblorosa sonrisa — Por una semana, no habrá que pensar en ello — Y sonrió como jamás hubiese creído en su increíble existencia.

Para ella, la dama del buen o mal kármico, unas vacaciones no le vendrían mal. Unas simples… ¡Vacaciones!, a lo que la palabra refiere. Descanso y reposo merecido.

Ya, la pequeña se encontraba exhausta de organizar los males pesares y las fortunas de los humanos del mundo. Y esto, le habría desarrollado un pequeño pero marcado cambio de personalidad. No es que fuere ruda o agresiva, como alguna especie de divinidad debería demostrar, sino todo lo contrario, ella era lo contrario a todo ello.

Temía, temía de los seres humanos. Había descubierto lo tan oscuros que podrían llegar a ser, que tan malignos podrían volverse por un simple deseo. Una simple obsesión.

Pero también había encontrando la grandeza de todos ellos. Y así, ella no podía estar de acuerdo en una decisión. ¿Debía odiar a los humanos por lo que eran? ¿O simplemente, desentenderse de las cosas? Ya que, en el transcurso de los milenios, la pequeña dama había comprendido tantas cosas, aprendido de miles de errores. Observado millones de milagros, que ello. Sin duda alguna, era difícil para su mente analizar.

Pero algo, si tenía en claro. Temía, les tenía miedo.

Ella como el Karma, el cambio cósmico de la vida humana. Le tenía un sumo temor, y un extraño aprecio.

¿Se merecía así, unos sentimientos tan en desacuerdo de tal magnitud? O mejor mencionado: Ella como Karma, ¿Debería sentir temor de los seres de mente inferior? ¿No tendría que ser completamente a la inversa?

Era una situación demasiado compleja para esta divinidad, pero aun así, se decidió por algo, un pequeño cambio drástico a sus miedos y pensamientos. Sabia donde quería pasar su pequeño reposo.

Deseaba estar cerca de los humanos.

Pero no cualquier lugar, sino que en Happy Tree. Pequeña ciudad, donde sus habitantes, por mas pesares kármicos que tuvieran, eran los únicos en la faz de la tierra, con un nivel demasiado bajo de peligro según sus intuiciones.

¿Demasiado bajo en verdad?

— ¿Dónde estará mi casa? — Se cuestionó un poco perdida la simple doncella mientras caminaba por las paredes asfálticas del suelo, con un poco de temor. Aunque ese lugar había sido concedido por su razón, y su hogar por el ahora llamado Splendont, le costaba intentar asimilar el comportamiento pleno de un humano. No deseaba hacer trampa, ya que se había prometido a sí misma, valerse del esfuerzo de su propia voluntad, sin ninguna ayuda espiritual.

Quería sentirse humana por una vez. Sentir lo que sentían ellos, ver con sus ojos. Conocer a alguien con el tiempo ayudando, no por tocar levemente un leve fragmento de aura espiritual y luego darle una sentencia a sus pecados. No, ella se hallaba harta de hacer pagar a las almas sus pesares.

Necesitaba ver a través de ellos, y aunque el temor le pesaba más, se enfrentaría a esos miedos. Porque lo deseaba.

Sentir, ver, pensar, ser un humano.

Así de sencillo.

— ¿Sucede algo pequeña? —Murmuró con delicadeza un joven muchacho de cabellera y mirada verde esmeralda que pasaba por allí, y al notar la extraña postura indecisa de la desconocida, se decidió a ofrecer su humilde y simple ayuda.

La ayuda de un joven veterano de guerra.

La frágil joven simplemente giro al sentir la presencia de "peligro humano", pero al verlo a los ojos, no pudo evitar sentir el tembleteo de sus piernas y la necesidad de huir de él. Su primera experiencia a contacto directo con uno de _**ellos**__, _le había sido, _demasiado brusca_.

— Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? — Agregó un tanto curioso mientras notaba como la joven comenzaba a temblar aun más por la presencia de él. ¿Acaso ya le estaba incomodando? Velozmente, reviso su uniforme militar con esperanzas de no encontrar algo que diera miedo.

Cualquier cosa. Se notaba sus nervios a simples kilómetros.

Al escaso segundo comprendió que su apariencia era la más formal, ¿Entonces que le daba miedo? Quizás, fuera que él es un soldado. Y ella no le agradaban los soldados.

Valla, ya era mala forma de hacer una nueva amistad, pero aun así no se rendiría, buscaría verse inofensivo, pasivo, como un simple pollito. Ella debía gustarle los pollitos, ¿No?

Por otra parte, la joven Flaky solo observaba al muchacho, mientras respiraba agitadamente intentando apaciguar sus miedos, ignorando las extrañas reacciones del militar frente a ella.

Luego de recuperar su débil respiración, se limito a mirarlo con una gran muestra de miedo.

— S-Soy Nueva — Masculló con una débil voz deslizando su mirada al suelo, no podía seguir observándolo. Sentía demasiada opresión por la sola presencia. No obstante, a pesar de ello, él podría ayudarla a encontrar su nuevo habitad temporal — "Es un desconocido, no sé nada de él pero tampoco usare mi naturaleza para averiguarlo… pero así no podre ser sociable con los humanos, quizás pidiéndole su ayuda, pueda obtener una amistad" — Analizó con gran nerviosismo poniendo su mano izquierda cerca de sus labios, y usar la uña del dedo mayor para quitar el peso de los nervios —"Llego a preguntarme si estaba bien, es una buena persona… ¿No?" — Pensó.

Rápido, se limito a quitar cualquier idea maligna de su mente ladeando levemente la cabeza. No era momento de correr o huir, sino de hacer nuevos amigos.

Ser amiga de _**ellos**_.

— N-No encuentro m-mi… hogar — Comentó nerviosa. — "Parezco una tonta así" — Suspiro débilmente ante su pensamiento. Pero aun así, algo en su entorno no andaba bien. Sentía una extraña sensación. Ese chico, tenía algo que sus instinto no podían dejar de gritarle. Algo malo, y a su vez, bueno.

Sin más elevo la mirada con algunas lágrimas. El muchacho de uniforme militar, simplemente extendió su mano derecha a la mejilla contraria a esta, viéndole con una mirada sencilla, plenamente verde. Llena de ternura.

Flaky no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir un horrible escalofrió a la vez.

— Calma pequeña — Musitó el atlético hombre, acuclillándose levemente, para llegar a una altura adecuada con la joven, del cual, dos cabezas humanas, se deberían usar como mínimo para que ella estuviera al nivel de su nariz — Mi nombre es Flippy y te ayudare a encontrar tu humilde morada — Acotó con una dulce sonrisa, llena de una plena seguridad, dulzura y educación.

— F-Flippy — Murmuró tan bajo e inaudible, que pareciera que su voz jamás hubiese salido de sus labios. Pero si retumbaban en su mente — "Fli…. ¿Flippy?" — Pensó con un deje analítico. Esa mirada, ese hombre. Había algo en él. Ese algo que no le dejaba tranquila, no comprendía si era peligro o alegría. ¿Qué le ocurría? — "Se ve tan puro… pero no existen humanos puros en este mundo" — Razonó con velocidad, cuando en el afuera, no podía dejar de tiritar por los nervios. — "Pero su mirada, sus ojos me muestran tanta pureza, no hay maldad, no hay nada… ¿Es posible?" — Agregó a sus ideas. Le costaba creer en ella.

Le costaba no tenerle miedo.

— Dime pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Cuestionó mientras se decidía por ubicar su mano derecha en su cabeza delicadamente — No te hare daño… ¿Si? — Agregó. Flaky sin más asistió, y se sorprendió por lo que llevaba en su mano izquierda. Un osito de peluche verde. Un hombre tan corpulento y maduro como él llevaba un oso, ¿Por qué? — Ahora dime tu nombre… — Pidió con suma cortesía sin quitar su humilde sonrisa de sus tersos labios pálidos, ella asintió sin más.

— F-Flaky — Respondió finalmente sin dejar de ver al peluche en las manos del mayor. El peli-verde lo notó inmediatamente y puso el osito de felpa delante de los ojos de ella.

— Hola pequeña Flaky — Mencionaba el soldado con una voz levemente infantil fingiendo ser el osito de peluche mientras lo movía hacia los lados muy dulcemente — No hagas caso al tonto de Flippy, yo te llevare a tu casita de chocolate — Agregó. La pequeña dama observaba lo que ocurría sin entender mucho, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse y sentir una gran gracia, además de una rara confianza — Confía en mí, cree en el increíble Fliqpy — El oji-verde ubico a su pequeña "marioneta" en la cabeza de la niña. Ella no pudo evitar reír un poco.

— B-Bueno pequeño Fliqpy… — Masculló gratamente tocando la mejilla del osito — N-No encuentro… m-mi casa… s-soy n-nueva… n-no conozco a nadie… — Sin más suspiro débilmente — Soy una tonta… — Murmuró.

— No lo eres — Volvió a fingir el oji-verde nuevamente la voz — Es normal que en tu primer día en una nueva ciudad sea difícil… a mi me paso lo mismo — Acercó al pequeño oído de Flaky el osito de felpa para "susurrar" algunos más comentarios — Yo tampoco conocía a alguien aquí — Susurró.

— ¿A nadie? — Preguntó viéndole con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas y tristeza por lo que había dicho — Es muy triste — Agregó.

— Si, pero luego conocí al tontito de Flippy y se volvió mi mejor amigo — Le menciono con una dulce voz — Él seguro querrá ser tu amigo también — Sugirió, la oji-carmín desvió su mirada al veterano quien fingió mirar hacia otro lado como simplemente esperando a que el osito y ella dejasen de hablar — Cree en nosotros, queremos ser tus amigos… tú, ¿Quieres ser nuestra amiga? — Un leve silencio se produjo en aquellos instantes.

— ¿Amigos? — Se pregunto abruptamente ante el comentario sobre-sonrojándose a más no poder — Si… Si los quiero como amigos… — Mencionó alegremente, luego simplemente observo a Flippy — Si, deseo ser tu amiga — Y una brillante sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

El soldado solo le miro antes de apartar al pequeño "Fliqpy" de la escena.

— Me alegra que se hayan llevado bien… — Simplemente se limito a mencionar sin quitar su simple sonrisa de su rostro — Y que te haya convencido de ser mi amiga — Se notaba una llamativa alegría, sin más tomo delicadamente la mano izquierda de ella con simple ternura, Flaky no pudo evitar sonrojarse — Busquemos tu casita de chocolate, no debe estar lejos — Sugirió sin apartar su gran semblanza de amabilidad.

La pequeña y frágil pelirroja simplemente se limito a asentir con parsimonia temerosa.

*******_**Ellos**_*******

— Así que te encontraste justamente con _**él**_ — Murmuró débilmente, el ahora mencionado Splendont, observando la situación de la pequeña Karma entre el mundo humano — No lo creí en el primer momento, pero _**él**_ reencarno en ese cuerpo — Analizó a su vez que, en su mano izquierda contemplaba un delicado vaso de vidrio azulado con un liquido espeso levemente bordo.

Vino tinto.

Un muchacho de cabellos azules y mirada igual de profunda, yacía a un lado del pelirrojo observando exactamente lo mismo, y pensando completamente igual.

— Splendont, ¿Crees que es conveniente, de que Karma este cerca de esa… divinidad? — Cuestionó levemente antes de simplemente suspirar con pesadez al notar nula respuesta a su leve comentario — Sabes que Karma no lo reconocerá porque se rehúsa a usar su habilidad… podría pasarla mal de nuevo… — Agregó, pero su compañero de cuarto jamás le contesto.

Más bien, solo le limito a observar y observar.

— ¿Por qué será que los humanos creen que es infinito mi cuarto? Siempre me pregunto lo mismo — Preguntó al aire levemente, antes de volver a sorber a penas, un poco de aquel néctar de uvas rojizas — Si esto es simplemente, lo que ellos llaman living… — Agregó mientras paseaba su vista por el "cuarto" donde se encontraban.

El suelo, las paredes, el techo y hasta los mismos muebles tenían un "tapizado" azul muy oscuro llenos de puntos blancos. Como el firmamento en la noche, como el gran e inmenso universo lleno de cometas, de galaxias, todo ello… yacía en ese cuarto decorado de exactamente, esa estructura.

— Son seres primitivos… — Se limitó a mencionar el oji-azul sin mucho interés sobre el tema.

— Demasiado primitivos a decir verdad — Agregó al acotamiento ajeno suspirando con pesadez — Bueno Splendid, tu misión será simplemente cuidar a Flaky — Ordenó antes de pararse con leve parsimonia, y luego dirigir su mirada al muchacho que tenia al frente.

Ellos eran completamente iguales, tez, tamaño, estructura… pero la diferencia más remarcada para reconocerlos siempre había sido su color de cabello, y atuendos. "Splendont" acostumbraba llevar ropa elegante, con algún bordado rojo, en cambio, "Splendid" agradaba vestirse de manera deportiva, con un conjunto azulado de rayas blancas. Ni más, ni menos.

No muy delicado en tema de apariencia.

— ¿Splendid? — Recalcó un tanto perdido — ¿No se te ocurre mejores nombres para fingir ser un humano ordinario? — Agregó un tanto, no convencido, de la decisión expuesta por su, contra parte divino.

— ¿Quieres que te llame Lolita? — Cuestionó con un gran tono frio, agrio y seco. El oji-azul simplemente suspiro débilmente desviando la mirada levemente hacia un lado con mucho nervio y un poco de derrota, no obvia.

— No quiero pelear contigo… — Suspiró a la vez de que se relajaba.

— Porque morirías sin remedio — Ancló el oji-rojo sin dejar su seriedad y frialdad extremista de lado. Sin más decidió finalizar la conversación en ese mismo instante. Paso por de lado del muchacho, sin rozarlo, tocarlo o algo. No deseaba tener interacción más que solo por palabras con esa entidad.

— "Morir~" — Analizó el gemelo analítico por unos segundos — "Puede ser… o no" — Y sonrió débilmente. Odiaba tocar siempre ese lado del tema cuando se tratada de dejar en claro alguna orden. Él lo haría, solo pedía amabilidad a sus palabras, o simplemente que cuando preguntase le respondiese.

Muchos pedidos para el pelirrojo parecían ser. Pero por lo menos lo aceptaba como entidad y no lo trataba como un simple inferior.

— Iré a cuidar a Karma — Se dijo dando unos leves pasos antes de frenar en seco frente a lo que, aparentaba ser una simple puerta de madera negra y muy oscura en forma de circulo gigante — Mejor dicho, cuidar a Flaky… — Y traspaso el umbral de la puerta al viejo mundo.

A donde yacía una de las especies más complicada de la galaxia completa.

Zona donde vivían _**ellos.**_

*******_**Ellos**_*******

Finalmente allí se encontraban ambos jóvenes frente a una casa, pequeña, simple, sencilla, grata, agradable…

Y completamente difícil de limpiar en un solo día.

— Tu casa… — Masculló débilmente el joven oji-verde antes de dejar caer toda especulación, de quien, en verdad era su nueva amiga, ¿Acaso su familia era millonaria? — Abarca completamente una manzana completa de trescientos por trescientos metros cuadrados… — Y le observo sin disimular su gran impresión — ¿De segura que ese es tu hogar? — Cuestionó con un tono levemente ido. No era por nada, pero para Flippy, esos lujos solo se veían a kilómetros lejos de él.

Jamás había tan siquiera experimentado la sensación del lujo y el confort en grandes cantidades. Menos poseer una mansión como casa.

La joven Karma no supo que responder.

— C-Creo que… sí — Masculló dudosa, pero debía de ser así. En un pequeño papel que, Splendont con anterioridad le había ofrecido, llevaba escrito la dirección en donde su morada le esperaría.

No creía que sería una de tal semejanza.

— ¿Cómo mantienes limpio todo eso? — Se limito a musitar el peli-verde aun impresionado — Además, mira ese inmenso patio… me quedaría tirado allí toda la vida si de ser posible… — Agregó mientras observaba unas bellas flores rosadas, azules, grises y violetas que se mezclaban a la perfección en el jardín. Flippy, una vez sacado de su estupor, miro a la pequeña con una gran sonrisa — Por lo menos se dónde vives, y podre visitarte siempre que deseas — Mencionó sin quitar su sonrisa simple de su rostro.

Antes de que Flaky se limitara a contestar, un muchacho de ojos azules apareció corriendo por el camino, que llevaba hacia la entrada principal del gran edificio. Se lo notaba inmensamente feliz, pero en cambio, la oji-rojo no caía de la impresión.

— "Pero que hace justamente _**él**_ en este lugar…" — Pensó a su vez que oía la voz del militar y su grandiosa oferta, pero antes de contestar, Splendid abrió la boca.

— ¡Amor! — Exclamó con gran entusiasmo abrazando a la oji-rojo.

Ella quedo en un completo shock.

— "¿Amor?" — Pensó el peli-verde mientras solo miraba al entusiasmado hombre.

— "¡Pero…! ¡¿Qué?!"— Gritó para sus adentros la divinidad conteniendo un gran deseo de golpearlo.

— ¡Pensé que se había atrasado tu vuelo!, ¡Pero estas aquí, eso me alegra aun más! — Acotó a su fingida celebración antes de ponerse muy serio y ver al veterano fijamente. La pequeña niña no había ni siquiera contestado a sus menciones antes de que él empezara a reprochar — ¿Quién es él? — Cuestionó con un tono por demás seco.

— Un amigo — Se limitó a responder con una marcada seriedad y un ceño muy fruncido.

— ¿Amigo tan pronto? — Inquirió con un gran deje de molestia.

— Si… ¿Algún problema? — Espetó sonando lo más agresiva posible en esas silabas. Una actitud completamente impropia de ella, pero que de alguna manera salía a flote con el deseo de proteger a su _primer amigo._

El soldado, por su parte, comenzaba a sentirse incomodo en aquella situación. Estaba provocando una pelea de parejas a su parecer, cuando en verdad solo deseaba ayudar a la desconocida en su momento.

— Si… — Observó a Flippy con gran frialdad, este simplemente lo contemplo sin comprender nada, plenamente perdido en la situación — No me cae bien — Arremetió frio. El peli-verde simplemente suspiro antes de intentar hablar, pero la oji-fuego se adelanto a la situación.

— ¿Te cae mal? — Cuestionó completamente irritada.

— Si, muy mal — Contestó con simpleza antes de señalar al muchacho que se sentía aun más incomodo en ese lugar — Lo quiero fuera de aquí — Ordenó — Ni lo conoces y traes personas desconocidas aquí — Argumentó muy convencido y serio en sus palabras.

— ¿No lo conozco dices…? — Se limitó a mencionar mientras tomaba la mano del veterano quien solo observo la acción, sin poder evitar sonrojarse a pesar del momento incomodo que debía de enfrentar — Es mi amigo, se llama Flippy y se quedara en casa a cenar… ¿Comprendes? — Mencionó con una gran sonrisa, Splendid no pudo evitar gruñir por el comentario.

— Él se ira de m… — Comenzó a atacar muy irritado pero ya la pelirroja había comenzado a avanzar, llevando de turf a un desconcertado veterano con una gran sonrisa llena de ternura para él, ofreciéndole té, galletas o tortas a su vez que le contaba lo alegre que estaba por conocerlo en su llegada a la ciudad.

El peli-azul solo quedo allí, con un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo.

— Tu ganas esta vez Karma… — Masculló escupiendo con ira cada silaba pronunciada — Pero ese hombre desaparecerá antes de que se hagan las siete — Se dijo viendo de reojo su reloj. Eran simplemente las seis.

Una hora iba a ser más que suficiente para eliminar por completo a aquel invasor.

Y los motivos eran más que claros. _**Él **_es una divinidad, _**ellos**_ son humanos. Los superiores con los superiores, y los inferiores en su miseria. Karma le pertenecía, no porque era una ley o fuera así. Sino que la amaba, y ese ente volvía a su vida luego de tanto. ¿Por qué, después de tantos milenios en no dar una señal de vida?

Ese ser parecía desear arruinarle el destino que había elegido por conveniencia ya que _**Él **_había vuelto a la vida como uno de _**ellos**_.

_**Él **_de nuevo, _estaba vivo._

*******_**Ellos**_*******

— _**Fin del primer capítulo/Prologo Inicial—**_

**Nota de la desquiciada Autora: **

Y no queda más por hoy, ¿Qué les parece? ¿Puede llegar a ser prometedora?, ¿hay un futuro a esto?

¿Desean continuación?

No tengo mucho que decir, solo agradecer que pasen a leer, y seguiré dejando Fics cada vez que pueda mientras el trabajo y la facultad no hagan sus sádicas molestias. Solo aguardo que les haya gustado, espero sus humildes opiniones con respecto a esto, y si desean continuación (Aparecerán los demás personajes, de ello estén seguros si desean la respectiva continuación)

Bueno, no queda más que decir sino, ¡Gracias por pasar y leer!, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, obviamente si ustedes, los lectores, lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


End file.
